<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wonderwall by Savageandwise</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26252866">Wonderwall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageandwise/pseuds/Savageandwise'>Savageandwise</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You Know We Can't Go Back [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Music RPF, Oasis (Band), Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Gallaghercest | Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher Incest, M/M, Meg Mathews pov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:14:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26252866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageandwise/pseuds/Savageandwise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end, when it was all said and done, it was "Wonderwall" that hurt the most.<br/>Meg on her relationship with Noel.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher, Noel Gallagher/Meg Mathews</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You Know We Can't Go Back [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wonderwall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Feel free to prompt short Gallaghercest fics! Message me on tumblr @savageandwise</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the end, when it was all said and done, it was "Wonderwall" that hurt the most. Not the cheating, or the lying, the name-calling, the fighting about money. It was that campfire anthem. The one he said was about her. That would turn any girl's head, wouldn't it? A guy writes a song the whole world knows by heart? And it's about you. </p><p>Meg didn't want him because she wanted songs written about her. She didn't want him for the money and the fame. She didn't even want him because Rebecca had bragged he was a good kisser. It was the look he'd give her. Like he'd pinned all his hopes and dreams on her. Like she was his Wonderwall, whatever that meant.</p><p>Noel comes with baggage, that's what Rebecca had said. She'd lived with Rebecca in those days and she'd coveted her dry humour and her gravelly, Swedish accented voice, her clothes and her boyfriend. He'd seemed arrogant and a little crude. With an easy laugh, that casually cruel Northern humour. Those sparkling, blue, Irish eyes. There was a vulnerability in him like a gaping wound. </p><p>"You're so soft hearted," Rebecca had said. "Babies and small animals make you cry."</p><p>"What's his baggage?" Meg had pushed.</p><p>"Definitely the brother."</p><p>Liam? He was a pet. Silly and affectionate, like an overgrown puppy. She knew he could be a loudmouth, he got into scraps. But she didn't really understand what Rebecca had meant until she was already in up to her neck. By that time she couldn't even ask her about it because Noel was hers and she was his. And Rebecca was out of the picture. Being loved by him was a game of chance. He could be overwhelmingly romantic or he could cut her dead in the street, his eyes not even registering her when she was right in front of him. And then there was the thing with Liam.</p><p>Every time he went out with Liam someone would come home with a split lip and a bruised ego. It got so that she couldn't be around them anymore. The violence would have been bad enough but they were consumed with each other. When Liam was near she could feel how every particle of Noel was drawn to him. They were trapped in some sort of deadlock. Mutual destruction assured.</p><p>In the end it was Meg he discarded after he quit the drugs, not Liam. He just didn't love her. Without the drugs they had no common ground, all they had left was the baby. How could he write "Wonderwall" and say he never loved her? Who was "Wonderwall" about, if not her? </p><p>"Liam," he said plainly. Didn't try to explain himself. Didn't even blink.</p><p>It made sense in hindsight. It was the most powerful love song she had ever heard. Even more so now that she understood what it was about. And wasn't it just like Noel, expecting the thing that was killing him to save him?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>